My Enemy,My Lover
by prettynaruko
Summary: I love it when the big bullys are in the love the person they bully alot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My enemy,My lover

"Im getting tired of seeing you two in my office." Principal said sighing.

"but its not my fault he started it,he always started it." Jake said crossing his arms.

"But you made the mess somehow!."Brad said leaning in the chair.

"I dont care who fault it is,your both responsible for the mess in the cafeteria,so you two will stay after school and clean up the mess."

"AWWW MAN!." Jake said aloud.

"But i have practice!." Brad shout.

"Dont care,now get back to class you two."

They both got up and walk out the office,we walking in the hall back to class,but Jake had a feeling someone was staring at him so he look at Brad who was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me."

"N-no reason." Brad blushed.

"why is he blushing?." Jake thought to myself.

"Yo Jakey!." Trixie shout waving his hand.

"Hurry up Jake or we're gonna be late for class again!." Spud yelled.

"Here I come,well I guess I'll see you after school." Jake said running toward his friends.

Jake and his friends run to class but Brad took his talking to class they made just in time,the class took thier seat Brad sat 2 desk behide Jake,the teacher walk in the class and started teaching.

Brad layed his head on the desk closeing his left eye and his right eye on Jake who was rubbing his right arm.

"Maybe I did go to far this time." Brad thought sighing.

* * *

("FLASH BACK")

"Yes I got the last slice pizza!." Jake said excited.

"Not no more." Brad said taking Ling pizza.

"That my slice!."

"I dont see your name on it hahaha." Brad said walking away.

Jake was so mad he use his dragon tail and trip the Jock making him crash into a group of teenagers,knocking their food a everwhere in the cafeteria Jake pulled his tail away looking shock at what he just did.

"That's it Long I had it!." Brad yelled running toward Jake grabing him by the collar.

Brad was just about to punch Jake but the principal walk in asking what was going in here,all the teenagers pointed at Brad and Jake.

"You two in my office now!." Principal Dolores order pointing to her office.

"Look what you did now!." Brad said throwing him on the floor,walking to the office.

("FLASH BACK OVER")

* * *

5 Hours had gone by and school was over all the teenagers went home but Jake and Brad didnt,they was in the cafeteria cleaning in silence.

"...Hi..." Brad said broking the silence.

"What." Jake said emotionless.

"How your arm?."

"Its fine." Jake said whiping the table.

"Well Im sorry." Brad said sweeping the floor.

"its alright,...I get used to it being around you all the time." Jake said sitting on the table

"What's that supposed to mean Long?!." Brad asked sitting on the table next to him.

"I mean you hit me,bully me and embarrassed everytime."

Brad sighed had nothing to say about that comment he felt guilty for being a real asshole to Jake,he didnt mean to do all those things to him.

"If we're done here Im going home now." Jake said grabing his bag.

"Let me give you a ride." Brad offer.

"No way,Im not falling for one of you trick!." Jake said walking away.

Brad got off the table and grabing Jake by the waist.

"H-hey Let go!." Jake said blushing.

"Its not a trick,I-I promise." Brad said also blushed.

"...Alright..."

Brad let go of Jake waist and they walk out the school going toward Brad truck they got in the truck and Brad started it and drove off,they stayed silence the whole time it was getting darker and darker outside.

"I cant believe Im letting my enemy drive me home,this is so embarrassed." Jake thought looking out the window.

"You better not tell no one you gave me a ride home." Jake said stilling looking out the window.

"Yea sure,whatever." Brad said pulling up to Jake house.

"Thank for the ride." Jake said opening the truck door.

"Long's." Brad called his name.

"What now?."

"Kiss me."

"W-WHAT!." Jake shout blushing like a rose.

"I said kiss me."

"I-I dont kn-" Jake was cut off by some soft lips against his.

Jake was in shock he was being kiss by his enemy,after a few minute Brad broke the kiss now looking at asian boy,Jake was huffing lighly as his cheek was bright red,Jake out the truck and run inside the house he walking up stairs to his room closering the door behide jumping on the bed laying on his stomach sighing loud.

"Idiot." Jake thought closeing his eyes falling asleep.

Brad arrived home getting out the truck walking inside,seeing is dad asleep on the couch then walk to his room changing his clothes,  
now wearing a black tank top and red boxer he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh what did I just do." Brad said clawing in bed laying on his right side falling asleep.

Jake woke up the next day still in bed yawning,rubbing my eyes trying to wipe the sleep out of him then got out of bed and walk to the bathroom getting in the shower then getting walking back to the room putting on a red T-shirt and putting on blue shorts,he ran down stairs walking out the front door walking to school,he arrive at school,walking inside.

"I dont know want to do,did that kiss mean something or was it a another trick." Jake thought as his cheeks so burning.

"Yo Jakey,your spaceing out." Trixie said walking toward him with Spud.

"Wha Jake your face all red,do you have a fever?." Spud asked touching Jake forhead.

"I wish it was a fever." Jake thought.

"No no Im fine." Jake said waving his hands.

"Good cause here come Rose." Trixie said.

"Hey Jake!." Rose said walking toward Jake.

"H-hey Rose whats's up."

"Listen Jake,can I talk to you alone." She asked holding her hands together.

"Sure,I'll see yall later" Jake said walking away with Rose.

Jake and Rose went to the school stairs and sat down on different step.

"So what you wanna talk about?"

"I been thinking about our relationship...and I think we should see other people"

"W-WHAT!?,WHY!?"

"Because your a dragon and Im a hunter it just wont work at no more." she said walking around.

Jake was shock,his heart was broking into little piece,he got up and walking pass the gym where he stop in look in the door and saw a few boys playing basketball one of the player was Brad who was wear black gym shorts and shirtless,Jake blushed as he saw Brad sweaty body,soon Brad look at the door and saw Jake quickly ran away,Brad called a time out and ran out the gym looking for the asian boy but ran into Jake loser friends.

"Where Long's?." Brad said balling his fists.

"We havent seen him sense he went with Rose." Spud said.

"Ugh!,loser!." Brad said storming off.

"Umm? what's his problem?." Trixie asked.

After a few hour school was over and everyone went him,Brad cant get over Jake and Rose,he knew was it time to got something of his chest so he waited till dark to go over to Jake house,he went to Jake window and throw a few pebble,Jake open his window and look down at the thrower.

"Br-Brad? why are you here?!"

"I-I got to tell you something,it be bothering me for a long time and I think its time I let it out,can you come outside?!." Brad said blushing.

"Now?!." Jake said leaning against the window.

"Just get down here!."

Jake sighed and jump out the window from the second floor landing on his feet,Jake cross his arm stairing at the tall blonde jock.

"Now what you wanna talk about?."

"Look I heard you was with Rose and I know I been a jerk but-" Brad was cut off.

"Wait what are you saying?."

"Im saying I love you alot since I first met you and I didnt know what do if I lost you again,I know you had a crush on her and I know I been a real asshole but if you just-"

Brad was cut off when Jake pulled his head down to his level and kiss him then broke the kiss.

Brad was shock and Jake was smiling.

"You talk to much"

"I love you" Brad said in a deep tone.

"I love you 2" Jake said in a soft tone.


	2. Chapter 2

My enemy,My lover Chapter 2

Jake was over Brad house well he was packing to visit his grandparents for the 2 week,Jake was sitting his lover bed and staring at Brad who was stilling packing.

"Wow saiwai that far."

"I know,now remember if you hanging out with anyone beside your loser friends call me,that way I know where you are and who your hanging with."

"Stop worrying,and I wish you'll stop calling my friends loser." Jake said rolling eyes.

"Well make sure you pick your phone when I call" Brad said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Brad leaned over and kiss Jake on the neck leaving a hickie mark Jake moaned of the feeling of Brad lips on his neck.

"And you better not do anything to piss me off,uh...I guess I should leave now."

Jake grab onto Brad shirt.

"Bye bye...I...I love you Bradster."

Jake had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Im sorry that Im tearing,just thinking that fact that I wont see you,is painful I know is just a 2 week but we just started dating,I know its a stupid reason to cry but..."

Brad cut him off by tongue kissing him for a minute,after he was done he sayed goodbye and left,Jake went home and got ready for bed,1 an half weeks had pass.

"So let me this straight you and Brad are now dating?!." Trixie asked.

"Y-yea i'll hope yall be okay with it." Jake said blushing.

"Of course we'll okay with it,we're your friends." Spud said.

"Yea Jake we're okay with it."

Jake notice his gramps was calling.

"Sorry guys I needs go,I'll see yall later." Jake said ranning off.

He flow to gramps shop as fast as he can.

"Gramps Im here what the problem!."

"No problem,I want you to met someone you remember Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon."

"Hello Jake it been awhile." Frad smirk.

"W-wow he got so tall and handsome." Jake thought blushing.

"So why is he here?." Jaked asked confused.

"His family is visiting for 3 week,and I need you to keep a eye on him and make sure he does get in trouble." Gramps said drinking his tea.

"SAY WHAAAA?!,why do I have to."

"As the american dragon its your job to protect magical creatures."

"Ugh!,fine."

"Dont worry Jake I wont cost to much trouble."

"You better not!,now I got to go watch my sister so be on you best behaver."

"Sure thing Jakie." Fred said smirking.

Jake was blushing when he saw fred smirking,the both of them went out the back door and trun into dragon flying to Jake house they walked inside seeing Haley watching tv home alone.

"Your late!." Haley shout madly.

"Sorry Hales Gramps needed me."

"What would happen if someone came here and attack me!."

"Then use your dragon breath,by the way this is Fred the Australian Dragon."

"Hello little miss." Fred greeted smiling.

"Hey Im Haley Long the next american dragon its very next to you,are you stanger then Jake is your dragon form better-"

Haley was cut off by Jake hand over her mouth.

"That enough Hales,you can go to my room upstair to the right."

Jake let out of haley mouth and give Fred his phone and asked him can he put it on the changer,Fred took the phone and walked to Jake room putting it on the changer,the phone was now ringing Fred look at the callerID Brad was calling,he anwser it.

"Hello?."

"Jake?."

"No."

"Oh may I speak to Jake?!."

"Sorry his busy at this time." Fred said hanging up the phone.

(To Brad)

"Huh?,who was that?." Brad thought.

"Brad dinner time!." his grandma called.

"Coming!,I'll calling again later."

(To Jake)

Jake walk to his room and saw Fred staring out the window.

"Sorry about my sister she a hand full."

"Its fine,...hi do you remember what happen at the Dragon Summit?."

"Umm y-yea,but it was just a silly crush." Jake said blushing.

"Am I still your first?." Fred asked curious.

"...Yes..." Jake said looking sad.

"...Do you still love me?." Fred said walking toward Jake.

"I use to but...I with someone now."

"But I still love you." Fred said put his arms around jake waist pulling him closer.

"Let go!,I with Brad now." Jake said struggling.

"Why love a human,when you can love someone like you." Fred said kissing on Jake neck.

"Ahhh! s-stop." Jake moaned.

Haley was down stairs watching her favorite show well Fred strip Jake from his clothes then throw him on the bed,He spread Jake legs and started to finger his anal.

"AHHH! F-FRED S-S-STOP." Jake moaned loader.

"Wow you love it dont you." Fred said still fingering him.

"I cant lie it do feel good,but I cant do this." Jake thought.

Fred took his finger out and look at the boy who was heavy breathing and crying alittle,

"P-please stop."

"Sorry I cant."

Fred was making hickie marks all over Jake necks Jake couldnt take it anymore he use his dragon tail and push the boy off him,Jake pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Ok ok I get it your not ready yet,maybe next time but for now I gonna go but I'll be back."

Fred trun into a dragon and flow out of Jake window going home,Jake stay in bed raping the cover around him crying,  
he didnt notice Brad was calling over and over when he heard his parent down stairs he soon went to sleep still not notice his phone ringing.

(Monday)  
7:25am Jake slowly open his eyes from the beam of the sun,he got out of bed naked walking around to his boxer putting it on then going to his phone his eyes shot open at the 9 miss calls from Brad,Jake quicky called Brad,he wait for a anwser.

"Hello?." Brad said on the other line.

"H-hey sorry I didnt call you back yesterday."

"Oh,its ok."

"So when you arriving?."

"At 10'o clock but never mind that,I was wonding about yesterday...I called you at 1'o clock at night and a guy pick up and said you were busy."

"Awww man what should I say?." Jake thought.

"Oh he's...he's my...he's my cousin silly!." Jake said lieing.

"Oh,really...well I need finish packing so I'll call you back." Brad said hunging up.

Jake room door slam open and haley walk in with a big smile on her face but then the smile went down when she saw her brother bearly dress and had purple marks all over has neck.

"Ever heard of knocking!." Jake said covering his neck.

"What's that on your neck?."

"Its nothing now get out!."

"Fine I'll just tell your friends to come up." Haley said walkign away.

Jake look in the mirror seeing hickies everywhere on him he sigh quitely,his room door open again Trixie and Spud he quickly put on his shirt.

"Yo dube!,your not ready yet?." Spud said sitting on his bed.

"S-sorry give me a minute." Jake said grabing some clothes

"Whoa! Jakie what's up with the hickies?!." Trixie said shock.

"I-I didnt know you guys would notice them." Jake said blushing.

"Not notice them!?,they showing lots of signs." Trixie said poking his chest.

"Wow dube that alot!." Spud shout.

"Ugh!." Jake moaned still blushing.

"Do Brad know?." Trixie asked.

"No,I cant tell him."Jake said putting on his clothes.

"But wait,dont he come back today and its his birthday?." Spud said.

"Awww man I forgot!,I got to get these on me!." Jake said freaking out.

Jake and his friends quickly ran to school,it was not 11:26am Jake was running in hall to his next class.

"Cant be late,got to hurr-"

Jake bump into someone,the person put their arms around Jake waist,he look up and was shock when he saw his lover.

"Be careful next time Jake." Brad said sighing.

"Brad! you came to late,why did you tell me!."

"I did,I call you like 4 time." Brad narrowed his eyes

"S-sorry."

Jake stand on his tippy toes kiss Brad on the lips,the kiss last it for a few,someone pulled Jake away putting their around his shoulder show the hickeis marks.

"So this is the guy that Im competing for you,well well is this must be Brad aka the Bradster dont tell me you and Jake is together,I dont understand what so special about you to Jake"

"Jake who the hell is this retard talking about!?" Brad getting pissed.

"Well you see...hes-"

"I'll give you 3 second to let go of Jake befor I break you face!"

"...Brad..."

"Oh wow I want to see that happen"

Trixie come from no where and grab Fred away Jake and drag him away.

"I'll let you two lovers talk. Trixie walk away with Fred.

"Take me with you Trixie." Jake thought.

"You still didnt answer my question,who the hell is he and what did you guys do when I wasnt here" Brad said really pissed.

"Huh?,what...oh he's just a old friend thats all,we didnt do mush in fact I just meet that guy hehe..." Jake lied

"I dont have time for that crap,Jake...so your telling me that you youself a hickie,and that guy got nothing to do with it" Brad notice the mark.

"...Brad I can explain!" Jake said covering the mark.

"SHUT UP I DONT WANT TO HEAR MORE OF YOU SHIT!" Brad yelled walking to class.

Jake slid down on the floor whiping his tears from his eyes.

"Im such an idiot" Jake thought.

School ended and everyone went home Brad didnt say nothing to Jake and Jake was scared to speak to him,it was now night like 8:48pm Brad was and his room tossing his ball in the air.

"I come back and this shit happen,UGH!." Brad thought

Someone knock on his room door,Brad got up and open it.

"Hey Brad can I come in?,it'll be very quick" Jake Said trying not to be scared.

Brad let him in then sat on his bed sighing.

"Im sorry about today,I should have told you what was going on"

"That's all,are you done yet?,well...I think you should head back home its late." Brad being heartless.

"Oh wait here,happy birthday Brad is cookies,I would give it to you sooner but it took me the whole day because I keep messing up" Jake said hold a big sweets in his face.

Brad look at Jake face who burn marks around his mouth

"Let me see it" Brad reach his hand out.

Jake was about to give him the bag but Brad slap it out his hand,Jake was shock with fear.

"NOT THAT!." Brad shout.

"Sorry,I didnt know you hate sweets." Jake was tearing again.

Brad got up and stoke the boy face whiping the tear away.

"Jake its not that,I should be the one who should say sorry here." Brad started kissing Jake.

"...B-Brad..."

"Cant you see? all I want is you nothing else,and I was talking about you face,Jake dont push yourself to much,I was just mad because I just hate to lost you again." Brad said hugging him.

Jake was shock but happy to hear that.

"But if you really want to do something special on my birthday then come over here." Brad sitting on the bed.

"Sure Brad."

The two boy strip their clothes off and made out alittle,Brad stuck 2 finger inside Jake and started moving it Jake moaned of the feeling of Brad fingers,soon Brad pulled his finger out and put the tip of his erection on Jake anal.

"Br-Brad please...no more." Jake crying alittle.

Brad sooner pushed his erection inside jake and started to thrust.

"AAAAHHHH!,HAHA!." Jake Shout in pein.

"Dont it feel good." Brad said thrusting him.

"AAHAH STOP ITS TO DEEP!."

"Just relax." Brad lifting him up.

"I-I cant stand it anymore noo AHAHAH it hurt!."

Jake cried out from the feeling of Brad climax inside of him,Brad pulled his erection out.

"But it seen that you enjoy it." Brad wiping Jake tears.

"I-I love you." Jake pulled Brad down and kiss him.

The next day Jake was laying on his boyfriend buff chest he soon woke then look at the clock it show 7:57am,Jake eyes shot open and jump on of bed putting on half of his clothes on,Brad started to wake up from the sound of Jake.

"What's going on?." Brad asked half sleep.

"We're gonna be late for school!"

"Who care,come get back in bed with me."

"I cant we-"

Brad pulled Jake back in bed and layed him on his chest,Jake try to get up but 2 strong arms was wriped around his waist Brad kiss the boy on the lip.

"I love you so much" Brad said falling back to sleep.

"I love you 2" Jake kissed his forehead.


End file.
